La Creacion De Vocaloid
by Lallen
Summary: Un dia, el creador esta aburrido... y dijo "Hagase Vocaloid" ONE SHOT NO YAOI NO LEMMON


**La Creación De Vocaloid**

**Por: Lallen y Nina (trabajo en conjunto)**

En un inicio erase el mundo.

En ese mundo existían muchas personas y todo lo que conocemos hoy… bueno, casi todo.

Y en ese mundo erase el gran creador.

Su nombre se desconoce, pero le han llamado Maestro. ¿Quienes? Quien sabe.

Este, un día, creo el helado y el sake.

-Hágase El Helado, Hágase el sake.- dijo, con voz aburrida, y se hicieron.

(El tipo tenia muuuuucho ocio)

Así, el creador se encontró con dos grandes montañas frente a él, una de helado y la otra de sake.

Al principio, comer helado con un poco de sake le sentaba muy bien, pero por mas que comiera y comiera, esa ENORME torre de comida no disminuía.

Entonces, creó a un humano para que se comiera todo eso y lo llamó Kaito.

Pero éste, de tanto comer helado, pronto se enfermó de gripa.

Se moría de frio, pero no dejaba de comer helado, argumentando que era delicioso y quien sabe qué más.

Al verlo agonizando en su lecho, enfermo hasta la medula, el maestro tuvo que encontrar una solución.

Entonces el maestro pensó, y pensó, y pensó, hasta que decidió hacerle un abrigo y una bufanda para que se abrigara.

Así, no importaba cuanto helado comiera, Kaito jamás, jamás tenía frio.

Pero él se aburría de estar solo, y necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

Pues el maestro había creado un humano que necesitaba de alguien, y el pobre creador se desgastaba cuidándolo. Kaito era zonzo e infantil, pero también muy sensible, por lo que tenerlo llorando por babosadas era cosa común.

Y además, no le gustaba el sake.

**Eso era lo peor.**

Y así, un día, viendo frente a su casa la montaña de botellas de sake que nadie tomaba, el creador decidió tomar el asunto en manos.

Por lo tanto, el maestro creó esta vez a una humana llamada Meiko, de voluptuosa figura.

Y como el maestro era bastante pervertido, acorto drásticamente su falda, bajó su escote y convirtió su blusa en ombliguera.

Enojada ante la actitud del maestro, Meiko comenzó a darle golpes en la cabeza, demostrando su fuerza.

Por lo tanto, el maestro supo que lo mejor era no molestarla.

Esta chica era muy responsable, y aceptó cuidar un poco de Kaito, y golpearlo antes de que hiciera zonzadas o cuando fuera necesario.

(O eso le dijo al creador)

Pero, como no podía ser perfecta, pronto el maestro encontró el **gran** defecto.

El sake fue para Meiko lo que el helado era para Kaito, y frecuentes eran sus borracheras.

Borracha, era capaz de los peores actos.

Y Kaito, obviamente, no podía controlarla en esos casos y terminaba como el principal afectado.

Luego de una juerga tremenda, y viendo a Kaito golpeado hasta el cansancio (pero con un rastro de lápiz labial en la mejilla ¿?), se dijo que debía hacer algo, antes de que las cosas fueran a tornarse o mas violentas o mas problemáticas.

El maestro reflexionó largamente acerca de qué hacer al respecto.

Entonces, creó los puerros, y mientras comía uno, tuvo una visión que le indico la solución.

Creo una más pequeña que los anteriores, para que ellos la cuidaran y Meiko no bebiera tanto, pues tenía otra responsabilidad. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer para asegurarse que Meiko nunca la descuidara? El maestro vio mucho anime, y luego de verlo tuvo una idea: **Ojos adorables y bonitos.**

Y así, el maestro creó a Miku.

Esta niñita con ojos lindos de inmediato cautivó los corazones de Kaito y Meiko.

Meiko comprendió que lo mejor era medirse respecto al alcohol.

Entonces, el maestro dio un anuncio.

Decretó que Miku era la hermanita menor de Kaito, y por lo tanto debían de cuidarla mucho.

Miku era una chiquilla tierna y adorable, pero a veces podía ser un poco pesada.

Y un día cuando vio los puerros, los ojos se le pusieron de corazón y de inmediato se los llevó para comérselos.

El maestro se quedó sin puerros, por lo que se sintió mal. Pero creó las bananas y naranjas, y así no extrañó más los puerros gracias al delicioso sabor de dichas frutas.

Pasaron los días.

Un día, el maestro notó que Miku estaba sola y aburrida. Él fue a preguntarle por qué, y Miku respondió:

-Es que Kaito y Meiko salieron juntos, y ahora no tengo con quien jugar.-

El maestro mandó llamar enojado a Kaito y a Meiko, y estos se disculparon diciendo que no podían cuidar de Miku todo el tiempo, pues querían darse un poco de tiempo para ellos dos solos.

(Además Miku era bastante pesada, a veces)

El maestro comprendió, pues no era malo, y entonces se concentró, listo para encontrar una nueva solución. Entonces un foco apareció sobre su cabeza, y el creador lo contempló.

-El color amarillo es muy hermoso, debería crear a alguien tan amarillo y lindo como la luz-

Era necesario un amigo para Miku, un poco menor, pero casi de la misma edad.

Entonces, creo una pareja de gemelos. A la niña la nombró Rin, al niño Len. Ellos dos se mostraron muy amigables y tiernos, pero querían algo de comer.

El maestro fue a buscar algo de comer, y luego de largas horas de buscar, encontró por fin las bananas y naranjas que le habían sobrado, y se las dio a los gemelos, que se mostraron muy satisfechos.

Pero como todos acariciaban a Len en la cabeza, exclamando – ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Que shota Awwwww!-

Quedo despeinado de por vida, el pobre.

Y la niña, Rin, un día encontró un moño, y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, pero sin querer lo tiró a un bote de fijador. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo puso a secar, ni modo, el moño bien erguido se lo volvió a poner sobre la cabeza.

Un día, el maestro viendo a Kaito sintió ganas de verlo aplastado por un vehículo. Y así, creó una aplanadora y se la regaló a Rin. Ella y la aplanadora hicieron las delicias del maestro, aplastando y persiguiendo a Kaito, mientras Meiko y Miku y Len se reían viéndolo huir.

Pasaron los meses.

Llegó un momento en que los descubrió cantando, por lo que los ayudó con música y letras, y así los vocaloid comenzaron a cantar mucho, y algunas veces a traumar a la humanidad entera.

Y así, los cinco vivieron felices con el maestro, y comenzó toda una historia. ¿Cómo siguió? Ahí entran ustedes.

**¿Fin?**

**Pd: ¿Merece Rewiew?**


End file.
